Waiting in the Wings
by VampQueenV
Summary: Hermione gets what she wants for Christmas, the one man she always thought was out of reach.


**AN:** Thanks to my new beta Meiri. Thanks also to TinkWolfe (I recommend that everyone reads her story The Thief of Time. It is without a doubt one of the best stories I have ever read.) And brandy01. This story was intended to be my entry into the Granger Enchanted Christmas challenge, but due to unforeseeable circumstances it wasn't ready in time. But, hey better late than never, right?

Warnings: This story contains adult context, it is not suitable for minors. If you are underage please hit the back button.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.

---

The sounds of festive cheer echoed of the walls of Grimmauld Place. Sirius' annual Christmas party was in full swing. Music blared out of the muggle stereo that Harry had bought Sirius after his godfather's return from the Veil five years previously.

On his return from the Veil, Sirius had been informed that the war was over and that Harry had defeated Voldemort. He was a free man. Wormtail had been captured during the final battle and the Ministry had no choice but to clear Sirius of all charges.

With the war over and the threat of Azkaban no longer hanging over his head, Sirius had embraced life once more. He was no longer forced to hide in Grimmauld Place. The bitter man he had been during Harry's fifth year had disappeared, and in his stead was a carefree, reckless, (and at times) slightly arrogant man that he had been in his youth.

The tales they all had heard over the years from Remus and Andromeda, as well as the lectures from Molly about Sirius' wicked and depraved lifestyle, had barely prepared them for living with the legend that was Sirius Black.

Every day the sun rose was a reason to celebrate, and it didn't matter that the sun rose everyday and would continue to rise for the rest of eternity.

Hermione stood by the make-shift bar Fred and George had set up in the living room, with a glass of elderflower wine in her hand. Taking a sip of her drink, she let her eyes travel over the room. A small smile graced her face as she spied Harry with his arms wrapped around his new wife. She watched as Luna looked up at him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Hermione pulled her eyes away from the newlyweds and continued to look around. She couldn't help but roll her eyes when she saw Ron. He was standing on the right side of the room, and he had strategically placed himself under the mistletoe. He was trying to convince one of the Patil twins – she couldn't tell which one from this angle – to kiss him. However, she could tell that whichever one she was, the girl wasn't interested.

As she continued to watch Ron make a prat out of himself, she thanked her lucky stars that she had saw the light in her sixth year and had gotten over her ill-conceived infatuation with the red-headed wizard, settling for friendship.

She couldn't help but laugh with everyone else as Ron's plea of, "Come on, just one kiss!" resulted in Seamus spinning him around and placing a loud smacking kiss on the shocked wizard's lips.

Hermione dragged her eyes away from the spluttering form of Ronald Weasley, moving them over the room again. She shared a smile with a proud Neville who stood next to a beaming Ginny, who showed off the engagement ring he had given her a few days ago. She laughed as she saw Tonks dragging a protesting Remus towards the middle of the room to dance, tripping over her own feet as she went and causing both of them to go tumbling to the floor.

Her eyes finally landed on the one man that haunted her dreams of late, and the smile died on her lips when she saw him twirl a leggy blonde woman around the room. He dipped her low before pulling her back up, crushing her to his chest.

Hermione forced the pangs of jealousy down as she watched the blonde woman run her hands over Sirius' back.

How many nights had she been in this exact same position, watching Sirius flirt and seduce witch after witch in front of her, never seeing the pain it caused her?

Over the years, Hermione had managed to mask her pain and hide the tears when Sirius paraded his latest conquest around. She knew he didn't do it intentionally – he never set out to _hurt_ her – but he hurt her nonetheless.

She was beginning to wonder if Sirius even realised that she was a twenty-four-year-old trained healer and not the sixteen-year-old bushy-haired bookworm she had been before he fell into the Veil.

Sirius would flirt with any female with a pulse, including one memorable and very embarrassing occasion with Molly Weasley, but the flirting and sexual innuendos were never directed in Hermione's direction.

Hermione was pulled out of her mental musings by the sound of Sirius laughing. Her eyes focused on him again and her heart sank further. The blonde-haired tramp, as Hermione had taken to calling her, had one hand wrapped in Sirius' long black hair, and she was whispering into his ear as his hands roamed over her body.

The seasonal message of peace on Earth and goodwill to all man – or in this case witch and wizard – was suddenly lost on Hermione. She was overcome with the desire to drag Sirius' tramp off of him by her pretty blonde hair and hex her into oblivion. The icy feeling in her chest intensified for, as much as she would love to do it, she knew she would never do something so immoral.

As her Christmas cheer deserted her, Hermione sighed and knocked back her drink. She placed the empty glass back on the top of the bar, taking one last look at Sirius as he dancedwith his _friend. _Hermione made her way through the throng of people and headed out of the living room, never noticing the pair of piercing grey eyes on her.

Hermione made her way down the hallway towards the kitchen and stopped briefly in the kitchen to talk to Bill and Fleur, before she made her way to the backdoor.

She stepped outside into the cold, crisp December night-time air. The door closed quietly behind her, muffling the sounds of the ongoing party.

She rubbed her arms with her hands, trying to ward of the biting cold, yet at the same time she welcomed it, thinking it was only fitting that her body was as cold outside as she felt inside. A single tear slipped down her cheek, but she hastily wiped it away and cursed herself for feeling this way – cursed Sirius Black for making her feel this way, and for making her fall in love with him.

Because she did love him and as much as she would like to have claimed that it was just a crush or a silly infatuation, she couldn't.

She couldn't remember when, where, or how she fell in love with him. She couldn't recall when he had gone from that irresponsible man who was constantly trying to get Harry into trouble to the man that occupied her thoughts night and day. But, sometime after his return from the Veil, Hermione knew that she had fallen head over heels in love with Sirius Black.

Hermione looked up into the night sky at all the stars twinkling, lost in her thoughts. She didn't hear the backdoor open, and it wasn't until she felt a presence at her side that she spoke, yet still didn't take her eyes of the bright stars above.

"Hello, Sirius."

"How did you know it was me?" he asked as he lit a cigarette.

She smiled a small, secret smile. _Because I can feel you when you are near, _she thought.

"I saw you with my inner eye," she answered cheekily.

Sirius let out of bark of laughter. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Just wanted some fresh air," Hermione replied, and turned her head slightly to look at the handsome Marauder.

He was dressed in a pair of black leather pants, which Hermione swore he had been poured into. The leather clung to his muscular legs like a second skin. She dragged her eyes up, over the black silk shirt he wore with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had left a few of the buttons on the shirt open, exposing his chest, as well as some of his tattoos. Hermione moved her eyes higher, over the handsome face that she saw nightly in her dreams, to his long, thick, luxurious black hair that she longed to run her fingers through.

She let out a sigh and dragged her eyes away. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered.

Sirius watched as Hermione ran her hands up and down her arms and, without thinking about it, he slung an arm over her shoulders and pulled her to him.

Hermione went willingly into his arms, and she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest.

Sirius looked down at the little witch in his arms. He had seen her watching him earlier, and he had seen the sad look in her eyes and the pain she tried to mask when he danced with the woman whose name he couldn't remember. He wasn't even entirely sure he had gotten it in the first place.

Sirius took a hold of Hermione's hands. "Dance with me?"

"There's no music..." Hermione started, but trailed off when she heard music coming from the house. The sound was low and muffled by the closed door, but Hermione could make out the familiar melody of a Muggle Christmas song.

As she swayed in Sirius' arms, a sad smile graced Hermione's face. The lyrics of the song echoed her feelings perfectly.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is..._

_You. _

Sirius rested his head against Hermione's, his lips by her ear, and he whispered, "What do you want, Mione? What's your Christmas wish?"

Hermione raised her head slightly and stared into the older wizard's eyes. The lust she saw in them astounded her, and she knew it was reflected in her own eyes.

She summoned up her Gryffindor courage and whispered, "You."

Her answer was barely audible and he wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't been holding her so closely.

He cupped her face and lightly ran his thumb over her lips. He dipped his head slowly, giving her the chance to move away, but Hermione lifted herself up to stand on her tiptoes and meet him halfway.

Sirius captured her lips in a soft kiss. He ghosted his lips over hers slowly, almost teasingly.

Hermione moaned low in her throat and pushed herself closer to Sirius.

The feeling of her young, soft body pushed up against his caused Sirius to snap. He tangled his fingers in her hair and deepened the kiss. Her mouth opened beneath his, and he took advantage of it by thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He possessed her mouth in a way no-one before ever had. His body burned for her.

He tore his mouth from her and kissed a trail across her face. He nipped down her neck and at her pulse point, making her moan.

He pulled back and stared into her eyes. "Tell me you want this…. Tell me you want me."

"I want this," Hermione replied. "I want _you_."

Sirius cupped her face and placed a chaste kiss on her lips; pulling back, he took her hand in his and pulled her with him to the backdoor.

Sirius wasted no time in getting her to his bedroom. Pushing her through his door, he shut it behind them before taking out his wand, placing the locking and silencing charms on the room. Finally, he threw his wand down.

He turned to look at Hermione, he took a step towards her, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," Hermione replied without an ounce of doubt in her voice.

"Even a man old enough to be your father? An ex-convict?"

"You're not my father, Sirius, and you are not an ex-convict. You were cleared of all charges," Hermione replied, "You're a good guy."

"No I'm not," Sirius argued, "If I was a good guy, I wouldn't want you like I do."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I'm too old for you. I'm damaged goods; Azkaban took everything I had," Sirius told her, "you're too good for me, innocent, you're..."

"Yours," Hermione interrupted, "I've always been yours Sirius. You're –You're right, you know, you aren't a good guy."

Sirius face fell at her words, but Hermione continued on, "By society's definition you're not a good guy." She moved forward and took Sirius hands in her own, lifting them up, and placed a kiss on them. "But you're _my _good guy."

Sirius stared into her eyes, seeing the truth of her words. Knowing she meant what she said, he smiled and lowered his head, until his lips were almost brushing hers and whispered, "I can live with that." He then captured her lips in a soft kiss, putting all the love he felt for her into the simple action.

He walked her backwards towards his bed, never breaking the kiss. He stopped when her legs hit the base of it; he laid her down on top of the bed and covered her body with his.

He kissed a trailed down her face, he nipped at the smooth skin of her neck, and then kissed away the sting, and he sucked at her pulse point driving her crazy with need.

Hermione ran her hands down Sirius' back, eventually slipping her hand under his shirt and raking her nails against his back, making him moan.

Sirius leaned back, yanking his shirt off and throwing it aside, and then he looked back down at Hermione a predatory look in his eyes. He ran his hands up her legs; pushing her dress up her legs higher and higher. He groaned at the sight of the small black knickers she was wearing. He pulled her to him and yanked the dress off her body he laid her back down on the bed dressed only in her matching bra and knickers.

He braced himself over her on his arms and stared down at the little witch who had captured his heart.

Hermione ran her hands over Sirius' chest; she traced his tattoos with a finger. She moved her hand further down his body stopping at his leather pants. She captured Sirius' eyes with her own, as she opened his pants and slipped her small hand inside the warm leather. She raised an eyebrow at the realisation that Sirius wasn't wearing anything under the pants.

"Underwear is over-rated," Sirius smirked.

Hermione giggled as she closed her fist around Sirius' engorged member.

Sirius hissed at the feeling on her hand wrapped around him, dropping his head to her shoulder and breathing heavily. He suddenly moved her hand away, stopping her motions.

He crushed his lips to hers again, drinking in her taste and the small whimpers she made. He dragged his lips down and sucked hard on her neck leaving a mark for everyone to see. He slipped the straps of her bra off her shoulders and down her arms before reaching around her back to unclasp it. He then threw the offending piece of clothing aside.

Sirius cupped her naked breasts in his hands; he ran his thumb over her right nipple and watched in pebble in response. Fascinated, he lowered his head and ran his tongue over the same nipple, nipping at it with his teeth, and then soothing the sting away with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. He moved across to her other breast and gave it the same treatment.

Hermione moaned at the feeling and arched her back; she threaded her fingers into Sirius' hair and cradled him to her chest.

Sirius trailed his right hand down her body. He bypassed her knickers-covered centre, he gently raked his fingernails over her thighs, making her tremble beneath him.

He lightly ran one of his fingers over her knickers; he smirked at her whimper and he toyed with the edge of her black knickers before he finally slipped his hand inside them.

It was Sirius' turn to groan as he came into contact with her heated centre, he moaned at how wet she was. He slipped a finger into her molten core as he used his thumb to rub circles on her clit. He added a second finger, watched her throw her head back, and moan in pleasure.

"Sirius," Hermione hissed.

"That's it baby," he encouraged. "Cum for me."

"More... I need more," Hermione begged.

Sirius increased the speed of his fingers, thrusting them into her faster, keeping up the pace for a while. He could sense her arousal building and, greedy for more, he suddenly decided to change tactics. He stopped the movement of his fingers and with his left hand. He hooked his fingers into the band of her knickers and yanked, snapping the elastic.

Sirius moved down her body, burying his head between her legs. He snaked his tongue out and flicked her clit, then he sucked the bundle of nerves into his mouth and sucked hard as he resumed thrusting his fingers into her quivering heat. Sirius twisted his fingers inside her and felt her tighten around him. Her release flooded his mouth as she came with a cry of his name.

Sirius cupped her sex as she came down from the high. He kissed his way up her body, pressing his lips to hers and pushing his tongue into her mouth.

Hermione sucked on Sirius tongue, tasting herself on his mouth. She moaned at the taste.

"Fuck baby, you taste so good," Sirius growled by her ear.

"Please, Sirius," Hermione moaned. "I need you."

Sirius sat up quickly and yanked his boots and leather pants off and then he climbed back on top of Hermione and settled himself between her open thighs. He placed a small kiss on her lips as he positioned himself at her entrance. Sirius thrust forward and buried himself in her tight heat in one thrust.

"SIRIUS!" Hermione screamed.

"Oh... fuck baby," Sirius groaned at the feeling of her all around him, "so tight," he panted.

"Please," Hermione mewed, her back arched.

Sirius pulled back then thrust forward, he began slow savouring the feeling of being inside of Hermione.

Hermione tossed her head from side to side, the slow pace that Sirius had set killing her. She ran her hands down his back and gripped his arse as she raised her hips trying to get him to go faster.

"Please," she begged.

"Tell me what you want," Sirius panted by her ear.

"Sirius," Hermione whined.

Sirius tangled his hand in her hair and yanked her head back. "Tell me," he growled.

"Harder," Hermione pleaded. "Please, Sirius, fuck me."

"With pleasure," Sirius replied as he picked up his pace. He hammered into Hermione tight little body almost violently.

Hermione screamed at the sensation and begged for more, heat spreading through her body as she climbed higher and higher. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she scratched her fingernails down his back.

Sirius continued thrusting into her harder and harder, loving the feeling of being buried so deep inside of her. He felt her sheath begin to flutter around him, he thrust faster, he wanted to feel her cum while he was buried inside her.

"Cum for me Mione," Sirius ordered, he moved his hand down to where they were joined he pinched her clit hard and that was all it took. He felt her tighten around him.

Hermione threw her head back, her back arched as she came. "SIRIUS!" she screamed, and lights exploded behind her eyes as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her body.

The feeling of her tightening around him was too much for Sirius to handle. He came with a hoarse shout of her name, emptying himself into her welcoming body, before collapsing on top of her.

He stayed in on top of her for a few minutes not wanting to move. It wasn't until he felt her trying to push him off that did he move.

"Sorry," Hermione smiled sheepishly, "but you're heavy."

Sirius rolled off of her and onto his back. He reached out his arm and wrapped it around her, pulling her in close.

Hermione smiled as she snuggled into his chest. She felt him place a kiss on the top of her head. She pressed her lips to his chest, "That was amazing," she whispered.

"It was," Sirius agreed as he ran his hands over her rapidly cooling flesh.

They lapsed into silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Hermione was the first to break the silence. She raised her head and looked at Sirius, lightly biting her lip, "Sirius, did.... What did this mean?" she asked.

"It meant everything Mione," he answered her.

"It did," she asked with a smile.

"Yes," Sirius replied. "I wouldn't use you like that."

"I know," Hermione admitted. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Anywhere you want," Sirius said. "After all, I'm for life not just for Christmas."

---

All I Want for Christmas belongs to Mariah Carey. So, no I don't own that either.


End file.
